


Romeo for Juliet

by meteoropera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Romeo and Noctis was her Juliet. Both of them knew what must be done for the Capulets and the Montagues could never see eye to eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo for Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> The new XV trailer was just out recently. It was great. >=) 
> 
> I couldn't resist churning this little drabble out after watching the trailers....one thousand times.

He knew it was coming.

 

As a young child, Noctis was granted with a special gift from the Goddess Etro herself – to see the light of the dying. When his eyes gaze towards the night sky, he would see a light shining down from the dark heavens. No one else could see that damn light. No one but her and she came in the form of Stella Nox Flueret. It was that gift that brought him and Stella together. Noctis remembered the nights when that little tomboy princess swung her tiny legs over the ledge of his balcony to visit. She would be covered in dirt, dirt that failed to conceal her mischievous smile.

 

She was the only source of comfort he ever had and the light, along with their nightly visits, was their little secrets. It was a game of Romeo and Juliet and Stella wanted the role of Romeo.

 

His Romeo soon grew into a fine, young woman.

 

"You can still see the light?" She asked whilst walking alongside the prince in a cocktail party.

 

"Yes, just like you." He answered. "Maybe we're the ones who are dying."

 

Stella gave him a look and Noctis saw the truth in her eyes. As much as they wanted to pretend that nothing was wrong, they both knew that they weren't meant to meet without a weapon in hand. Their families were enemies and by blood, that made them both instant enemies.

 

Noctis wanted to break the curse; he wanted to break free of this insanity. Stella was still his childhood friend.

 

Even as Stella dive the sharp edge of her rapier across his neck, even as he lay dying in the rain soaked gravel, Noctis didn't have the heart to label her as an enemy. Stella knew that as well.

 

In grief, Romeo ran the sharp point of her rapier through her heart and joined Juliet in eternal sleep.


End file.
